Just a guy
by ZippyStar
Summary: Tonks thinks she had something special with Harry, but Harry's just a guy and gets a little confused when it comes to the ways in which women's minds work. NT/HP


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a jot.

"Harry Potter:

The-boy-who-lived-twice

The chosen one

Quidditch star

Millionaire

Leather jacket wearing - motor bike riding - bad boy extraordinaire

Object of desire for all men and women

The best lover ever (Or so rumours say.)"

Harry sat under an oak tree in the local park reading the Prophet, smiling slightly as he read what people were saying about him. He flicked his hair back as it was getting in his eyes, again; he really must get it cut, it was getting to the stage were he had to tie it back when playing Quidditch.

Ron and Hermione appeared next to Harry and looked over his shoulder.

"You've seen it!" Ron stated "I thought it was quite accurate, for once."

"I didn't!" Hermione interrupted angrily

Both Ron and Harry turned to look at her. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because…because" She spluttered "it's terrible, they're making rash assumptions _and _questioning his reputation."

"How are they questioning my reputation?" Harry asked, checking the paper to see if he'd missed anything.

Hermione sat down dramatically and prodded the paper. "The best lover ever…different date for every party" she quoted.

"Like I said, quite accurate." Ron said.

Hermione carried on, ignoring her boyfriend, "And then there are these pictures"

She indicated the five photos of Harry with five different girls, who were barley wearing anything. They were either getting out of a limo, on his motorbike or at a party.

Ron whistled approvingly, checking out Harry's recent acquaintances.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you whistle like that at them." She accused, then she turned to Harry, "Come on Harry, they're all fakes, aren't they?"

"Errr…No." He replied honestly, "Maria, Sarah, Beth, Lizzy and Lucy." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched, while Ron laughed at the way Harry unconsciously moved away from Hermione. "I thought better of you! And don't you laugh Ronald. You shouldn't encourage him! It's disgusting." With that she stormed off, bush hair flying wildly behind her.

"Phew." Harry said "I thought she was going to slap me."

"Yeah, close one mate. Anyway, who you taking to Bill's Christmas party tonight?"

Harry blushed slightly as he replied, "Tonks."

Ron gazed at him, mouth-hanging open. "T…Tonks. As in…" he made a gesture with his hands.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Nymphadora Tonks. I asked her yesterday. We've been sorta seeing each other for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked, still in shock.

Harry stood up and began walking towards the lake, Ron followed.

"If I told you about all the girls I've been with you'd get bored and Hermione would kill me."

"But Tonks! She's not just a random girl and she's like 35."

"34." Harry corrected.

Ron gapped again and grinned. "You like being a Toy boy?"

Harry laughed, "I suppose."

* * *

Later on, at the party Harry was slow dancing with Tonks, they were discussing the reaction of the press when they'd arrived in Harry's limo.

"Reckon we'll make the front page?" Tonks enquired.

"Don't you think there's more important things that they could report?" Harry murmured.

"I think you are the most important thing to them." She laughed.

Harry grinned, then gulped as he recognised the accusing glint in Tonks' eyes.

"What was with all the pictures of them girls in the paper today?"

"Err…faked photos?"

"Don't think that I'm falling for that one Potter!" She poked him in the ribs.

"O.K. O.K. But can we go somewhere quieter?"

They slipped out the main room and found an empty side room. After Harry had shut the door, Tonks turned on him. "How could you?" she cried, "How could you sleep with all those whores when you had me?"

"Those were before we got serious." He attempted to explain but to no avail.

"So you admit that you slept with them whilst seeing me!" She shouted; her hair was a vivid red, which warned Harry that if he wasn't careful he was going to get a slap, or worse.

Unfortunately he panicked, "Yes…I mean no." he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I slept with them before I asked you out properly." He concluded.

"That's not good enough Potter. When I sleep with a guy it means I'm going out with him."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you." She sobbed, then she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry shook his head and muttered to himself, "Women!" as he followed Tonks out the door.

Ginny was walking towards him with Hermione and Charlie. "Hi Harry. What's going on? We heard shouting and banging."

"Nothing, everything's fine." He explained distractedly "Tonks just got a little upset."

"Why?" asked Hermione haughtily.

"I'm not sure. Something about the photos of me with those girls in the paper."

"Oh God! You cheated on her with them, didn't you?" Hermione accused.

"No…"

"I'm going to find her." She ran off in search of Tonks.

"What is it with women and not listening?" Harry wondered aloud.

Charlie laughed, "You should try men. Much easier."

"I already did. I had the same problem."

"You're bi!" Charlie and Ginny exclaimed, surprised.

"No. I was just curious."

"Did you enjoy it?" Ginny asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"You must be bi then mate." Charlie said.

Harry shrugged, he wasn't really bothered about that at the moment, he'd consider it later.

"Do you think I should find Tonks?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said, "What exactly happened between you two?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

They started to walk to the door leading into the gardens and Harry explained his relationship with Tonks as best he could.

When he'd finished Ginny looked at him.

"What?"

"Boys!" was all she said.

Charlie and Harry exchanged a baffled look.

"Care to enlighten us little sis'?" Charlie ventured.

"Well, Tonks obviously didn't think Harry only wanted a one night stand so she thought she was going out with him and so didn't like it when he slept with other girls."

"She didn't say anything! How was I supposed to know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did she keep calling you after? Did you meet up again?"

"Errr. Yeah. Oh shit!" Harry jumped up and went to find Tonks, leaving behind a still confused Charlie and an annoyed Ginny.

He was running through the gardens when he heard crying coming from behind one of the bushes, he hesitated before going to investigate. It was Tonks. She was sitting in the mud sobbing. Harry coughed so as not to startle her too much.

"What do you want?" She snapped when she saw who it was.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why? You made it perfectly clear that you thought I was being silly." She turned her back on him.

Harry approached and knelt down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand that you believed we were going out."

"Well what did you think we were doing?"

"I don't know! I'm just a guy; I need everything spelling out to me."

Tonks giggled slightly at this, giving Harry the confidence to wrap his arms round her and help her up. When they were both standing Harry let Tonks wipe her eyes on his jacket and he traced little circles on her back, knowing that she liked it when he did it.

"That's not fair." She muttered into his chest. "I can't stay angry at you for long when you do that."

Harry laughed and moved one hand to cup her face so she was looking up into his eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know."

"Can we start again? I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Do you mean that you do want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, properly this time and I promise not to get confused and go off with any other girls, or guys."

"Guys?"

"Don't ask me; Ginny and Charlie seem to think I'm bi."

Tonks laughed and said "Can we go back to your place? I need to wash up and I don't want Hermione to interrogate me."

"Mmmm. She went to find you, before listening to me of course."

"That's one of her flaws, jumping to conclusions. She almost found me; I managed to run away, that was why I was hiding in the bushes."

* * *

The next morning Tonks got up to find Harry already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Go back to bed; I'll bring your breakfast in, in a moment."

Tonks didn't need asking twice. Smiling, she went back to Harry's bedroom and settled down; waiting for her new boyfriend to bring her breakfast. She had already forgiven him, but wasn't going to tell him just yet.

_He might stop making me breakfast if I tell him now_. She thought to herself, smiling mischievously, anyway; it served him right.

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Constructive critism is always valued and applied. x**


End file.
